Quis Vicis Gigno
by D-Chan4
Summary: What Time Begets. Parallel story to Vicissitudo detailing the moments of realization and life changing events not fully covered in Vicissitudo.
1. Chapter 1 : Hermione

Disclaimer: Yeah totally don't own HP.

AN: This story was originally ment to be interludes in Vicissitudo but they time skip interludes grew out of control. I wanted to see more and more of these future characters. So Quis Vicis Gigno which means 'What Time Begets' So enjoy :) and going to try to write this story so it doesn't spoil Vicissitudo for your or the other way around.

{}{}{}{}

Hermione Weasley - Conference of Research and Development of Magic and Magical Kind

{}{}{}{}

The announcer grinned staring over the crowd eagerly awaiting the next speaker. "I present to you the Minster of the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Hermione Weasley." Hermione took a deep breath as she approached the podium.

Waiting for the applause to die out she began. "To my esteemed colleagues I wish to present to you today my findings on research and application of Wandless magic. I have done intense studies of the wizards and witches of history that have been documented to a natural talent for wandless magic. Some of which were Tom Riddle, Merlin, Severus Snape, and even the still living, though, secluded witch Morgana Le Fay.

"Before I detail the exact methods and results of my research I would like to point out what we have carelessly labeled as accidental magic, is in fact, a mild form of wandless magic. It was while I was babysitting my dear Godson that the idea came to me. We as a community take magic for granted. We use it as we wish and make it conform to a set of rules we established hundreds and hundreds of years ago. My Godson had his first large scale accidental magic when I refused him his play broom. In his temper tantrum he unknowingly transfigured a box of Chocolate frogs into copy of his toy broom which worked and functioned as a real boom did.

"It is beyond the capabilities of my team to do such a thing. We are simply too old and set in our ways. As much as we wanted to transfigure an inanimate object into a similar broom that looked like a toy broom but could react as a _Nimbus 2000,_ we could not. We could make samples into brooms but because we had already thought of such brooms limited for toddlers. No matter the level of concentration we could not achieve what my six year old Godson could.

"We expanded the control in our experiment to include younger children, varying from the ages of six to fifteen. We sampled wizards in their late eighties as well, but achieved no success. With our younger samples, all of the six year olds could achieve abnormal tasks such as turning pebbles into Unicorns and sustaining fire in a magically sealed sphere. The older the child the harder it was for them to achieve the tasks until ultimately only one fifteen year old Hufflepuff could turn a daisy into a mandrake.

"As I stated before no living wizard or witch still active in the magical community can perform wandless magic. The last known wizard that I had even heard of performing wandless magic was a one Severus Snape. He had the ability to fly without incantation, broom, or animagus form. It is my belief that Professor," She paused for a moment mentally kicking herself for being unable to say Mister, "Snape view magic in a way that no other to date has been able to. My correspondence with Morgana Le Fay has been met with resistance and she refuses to share her knowledge. My speculations are at best that Professor Snape," Another mental kick, "could command magic without verbal or mental incantations. That he could fly merely because he wished it so and the ambient magic in the atmosphere made it so.

"I would like to expand my research into early childhood development. As without a proper 'control' subject to study Wandless magic, we as a community will be unable to fight against threats of Dark Lords much like Voldemort. He did not even have complete mastery of wandless magic, for that we will always be grateful."

Hermione's mind partial shutdown as she recited the rest of her speech. As she continued to look engaged and passionate about her subject she eyed her friend in the crowd. Harry was always at her speeches and research conferences just because of the things he could learn to protect the community. He was the most forward thinking Head Auror the department had ever seen. He was still through and through the Boy-Who-Lived. What bothered her at all was the knowing flash in his emerald eyes. He knew something about her topic that she hadn't considered and she couldn't wait to hear it.


	2. Chapter 2 : Ronald

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

AN: Just to let you know this story has no linear flow of time. As originally intended the story will jump back and forth in the time line leaving you to piece together the story being told. Kind of like a Quentin Tarantino movie. Enjoy!

{}{}{}{}

Ronald Weasley - Office of Auror Weasley in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

{}{}{}{}

Ron sighed rubbing his eyes. It was another long night at the Auror Office. Nothing bad had happened, other than minor dark magic misdemeanors today, but he was still tired. He was going to have to run some cases by Harry that definitely needed his attention. Not to mention Hermione had her hands full with the declarations and petition and what not for magical creature rights.

It really was exhausting being married to Hermione. She was always going a mile a minute on things that needed to be changed. Even after eight years of putting up with her rants and speeches on equal rights, Ron had not gotten tired of her. The Trio's calming time in American had helped, even if Ron had not been there for half of that year. It was truly interesting when he thought about what a profound change that place had had on them.

He thought with slight amusement, it wasn't as calming as it seemed. Even the fiasco with Prince, Egypt, and the doctor's office mere months after did not hold a candle to the Wild Hunt they had participated in. Ron had been allowed to attend that at least. Hermione had come out a woman determined to change the world- not just the rights of House Elves. Harry, well Harry had fallen to pieces and come out whole. He himself had no great change, but George had been his catalyst. His change happened slowly over time and at home unlike Hermione and Harry.

It made sense to him. His friends were truly like water and lightening.

Hermione was fluid and ever changing with each new piece of information she gained. She was head of several different research projects. She had climbed up the Ministry hierarchy quickly and was already working deeply with Harry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was still knee deep in research on Wandless magic and had already had a massive breakthrough in Immunities to the Werewolf condition.

Harry had become a new person after that trip; shattered and changed in an instant. Much like when he had become famous with his first defeat of the Dark Lord. However, to Ron he would always be the same skirt chasing, Ginny loving, Quidditch Obsessed Harry that he always was, but to the world he was ruthless. He was the paragon of Light, Head of the Auror Department with unmatched dueling skills and a capture list a mile long of Dark Wizards. Harry had evolved from the quiet and slow shattering pillar of the Wizarding world to the very foundations it rested on through his work. He was hailed as the next Dumbledore. Ron was almost certain the day Harry passed away from old age the world would mourn with the rest of the magical community.

Killing those depressing thoughts he conjured his desk clean. He still had to buy a present for his dinner with the Prince family. The things he did for Harry. It was Cecile's birthday today, not that it wasn't her brother's birthday too, but Gideon Prince refused to lop his two children together. Something about giving them separate birthdays ensured they considered themselves different people even if they were twins. Ron bit his lip thinking that if George and Fred had had an ounce of identity without that other Fred's passing might not have been so hard on George. He gave a soft sad smile, glad that while he still missed his brother the ghost no longer left him weeping and broken. His brother however would always have a empty look in his eyes when he thought or heard of Fred, but he could function in life now.

Ron shook his head. A war was a war and it affected everyone. It had been over a long time now. It was a new world; things were better and brighter now.

"A pygmy puff for Cecile and a toy broom for her brother should do." He grinned as he exited his office. He would need to stop by the shop and see George. "I wonder what Harry got them."


	3. Chapter 3 : Draco

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: I'm excited at the idea of covering a HP story from a Dark Wizards perspective. I intend to highlight quiet a bit of Draco's life. Enjoy!

{{}{}{}

Draco Malfoy - Malfoy Manor

{}{}{}{}

Draco slipped into his bedroom with a sly grin. Astoria was sitting at her vanity preparing for another one of the many parties she went to out of boredom. He rolled his eyes at her as she picked out another stunning necklace to test against her neck. She wouldn't wear it, of that he was certain. She wouldn't be happy with any of the ones he had brought her. She only wore the ones Narcissa told her to. He would never understand women and their fashion feuds. The sitting room hadn't been the same since Astoria had disagreed with Narcissa the night of Scorpius's first birthday.

"Darling?"

"Oh no Draco you can't." She insisted before he could even ask. He grinned.

"But I haven't said anything yet."

"There is only one time Darling can sound like a question. I refuse!"

"What if I buy you a whole new wardrobe?" He pouted shutting the door behind him. She shook her head insistently her brilliant golden locks shifting only slightly. Again he rolled his eyes. She had already gotten to the magic part of her preparations. He wondered how many spells had been placed into her hair to keep is to free flowing but controlled.

"No."

"What if I buy you a unicorn?"

"No."

"I'll build you a new wing in the house!"

"No."

"Darling what would it take?"

His wife's steel blue eyes glared him down. He gulped. Perhaps he had pushed too hard. They hadn't had this conversation in four years. Maybe he should have taken a month of slow hints and persuasion with gifts.

"You will let the little flower come and visit my baby."

"Never!" He shouted. He was almost certain his face was turning an ugly shade of red. It was very unbecoming of a Malfoy. "I will never let that Hell-spawn see my son."

"Not very nice of you to say that about the child. What would she say if she heard you?"

"That threat isn't fair." He snarled finally taking a step away from the door towards his wife. He was furious with her for asking such a thing, but he would never get angry enough to hurt her.

"What you are asking me isn't fair." She remarked coolly back turning back to her vanity. This time she raised a ruby necklace laced with a magical glow.

"That washes you out put it down," He flicked his wrist sharply, it was his signal to her that he would not put up with an ugly wife. "You are just a vain slug who doesn't want to put on a pound or two."

"And you are a crass and lying husband who doesn't consider the pain I would go through."

"You could chug a potion to ease your pain."

"I will do no such thing, you know the studies produced about taking potions."

"Can I give you nothing material for you to agree with my request?" He sighed seeing that his face had returned to his natural pale color in her mirror.

She stood up sharply. "Look around you Draco. We live in a mansion!" She shouted her own face taking on a rather sickly red color. Their bedroom was truly fitting a Malfoy family. Their four post bed could rest an orgy of people should they want it. Their room had space for her vanity, their dressers, their large wardrobe cabinets, and even a discreetly disillusioned bed for their son when he refused to sleep in his own room.

"I see. But I am not ready to have our son mingle with that weed." He fumed.

"I'll tell her you said that."

"You wouldn't."

"I would, you aren't being respectful of her."

"You know how I feel about this all."

"And if you want what you want you will give me what I want. I'm sick of the blood feuds and childish arguments. Swear you will give me what I want this instant or never speak of this again."

He sighed knowing that it really was a small price to pay. He was just being stubborn. The weed was the best chance they had at overcoming their social prejudices. "Fine, I don't like it, but I agree."

"Good then tomorrow it's a date." His wife winked a feral and approving grin on her face.

"The things I do for love." Draco sighed closing his eyes thinking of how much wooing and potions would go into their date tomorrow. Astoria absolutely hated Muggles doctors.

"The things I do for my best friend."

"Oh come off it, you haven't had anyone look down there in four years." He snipped tartly but with a playful smile on his face.

"Yes, but I don't like having babies. Too much work and I look like a cow."

"I always knew you were vain."

"Says the man who married me for my face."

"Nonsense we get along swimmingly, as long as I don't ask you to procreate the natural way."

"Pure-blood Heirs, can't stand to have them, can't progress as a society without them."

"That's why I love you."


	4. Chapter 4 : Neville

Neville sighed rubbing his eyes. The things he did for Harry. He was sitting a small café putting up with two aggravating children singing in French to their father. Well they weren't really aggravating; the annoying part to him was that their father wasn't telling them to quiet down. They had sweet voices, perhaps no one else was complaining because they were too deep into their own conversations.

He was sitting alone sipping on some tea laced with pain killers. His head still gave him pain every once in a while and the vision was dimming more each passing day. His right eye was useless, a well placed dark curse was going to rob him of half his vision in the coming months all the while causing him great pain. His only solace was Hannah refused to leave him even after another battle scar more prominent than the others gracing his body. Harry was forcing him to retire as an Auror and go back to studying in Herbology.

Hannah would be joining him later today for his first day of his new life as a student. He wouldn't stay in France for long, a small break before he officially began term on campus. How Harry had gotten him a short stint as a long distance student he didn't know.

"Sir." He finally said when their singing made him unable to read another paragraph in his book.

The frail looking man glanced up at Neville. He had sharp dark eyes and lush black hair. He frowned seeing the anger in the man's eyes. "Can I help you?" He smiled glancing back at his vocal children.

"You're children have such sweet voices." He said with just the right bit of annoyance slipping into his voice not to signal the children but definitely the father. The two children stopped singing turning their matching pair of honey gold eyes on him. He felt his heart drop into his stomach and he had to resist the urge to coo at the children. They were twins with matching ebony hair and heart shaped faces. They greeted him excitedly in French.

"Merci!" They both giggle in chorus.

"So well behaved as well." He said without malice turning to look down at the paper and crayons the children had been using. "What are you two drawing?"

"Pere?" The boy squeaked looking at his father in confusion.

The older man grinned and Neville frowned at what he noticed. The man was only playing fragile for his children. He could see under that soft weak façade the man was quick and mean. Neville felt bad as he began to unwind his sense to test the man. He had promised Harry he wasn't going to go hunting for any Dark Wizards but he didn't like how two faced the man seemed. He was definitely shady.

"I beg your pardon Mister?"

"Longbottom."

"Mister Longbottom," The man paused for a moment his face blank, "the famous Auror from Minsitry of Magic? What a pleasure," the man's face held no malice and his outstretched hand didn't look like a trap. Neville mentally shrugged. He would need physical contact to test the man's magic completely anyway. He took the man's hand and 'tasted' his magic. It felt the soft buzz that often signaled a dark wizard. The ghosted spicy that hit his tongue reminded him of the Dark Wizard they had arrested for illegal potion ingredients smuggling. There was also the itch he felt in his hands which he had learned to associate with neutrals wizards.

"Pere! Je ne comprends pas." The girl whined no longer interested in drawing.

"What's she saying?" Neville asked deciding that the man, while a Dark Wizard, was no serious threat.

The man laughed for a moment smiling down at his children. "They don't understand too much English Mister Longbottom. Their mother says they have sweet voices enough they understood what you were saying. Would you like me to translate for you?"

"But of course. Tell them they are very polite children and I like their drawings."

"Mister Longbottom dit que vous êtes poli et il aime vos dessins." The man stated coolly to his children. The twins blushed with excitement flashing Neville big toothy grins.

"Merci!" They repeated in tandem. He gave a deep chuckle when they were once again deeply interested in drawing but unwilling to sing.

"Well was a pleasure meeting you and your children." Neville said feeling the deep unease of falling into a real conversation with the man. "I must be off to meet my wife. We're on vacation and she'll have my head if we don't enjoy it fully."

"Well good day to you Mister Longbottom. Children?" The man said eyeing his children sternly but at the same time with no true authority.

"Adieu!" The twins squeaked barely breaking from their coloring to look at him. He chuckled before walking out of the café. He needed to get out of there before he really did disobey Harry and bring in the Dark Wizards out of principal, not to mention to keep those little children 'pure'.


	5. Chapter 5 : Gideon

{}{}{}{}{}

Prince Manor - France

{}{}{}{}{}

Gideon looked down at the little crib in contempt. His little baby boy was looking up at him his hazel eyes rolling about blindly. He wanted to stick his finger near the baby's face and see if the little brat would notice. He was too young still and not worth the effort of attention. He left the rearing to he little simpering wife. Oh he was so furious with her, even as he looked up from the crib he refused to turn and look at her. No doubt she would have not moved. Still cradling their baby girl mutely rocking back and forth. He had been a fool to let her wander about without him.

Looking down at his boy once more he frowned little thing. He could conjure a pillow and suffocate the little vermin before his wife would even notice. It would be little work as well to rip the little bitch from her hands and toss her to the wall like a doll. Oh yes he could be done with his distractions in mere seconds, but he knew how much their children meant to his wife. Reaching forward to wrap his hands about the little boy's neck he paused staring at the confused but happy eyes. The little boy gurgled wrapping his little stubby fingers around his hand. The uncontrollable urge to perhaps even use the child in a dark ritual dissolved.

Lightly he pressed his hand to the boy's chest feeling the tiny heart beat. "You are mine." He snipped as though the little child understood. "You are my first son… my legacy. My little Prince…" He said his face blank and his eyes serious. He had not touched his children in days. They had common home from the hospital and he had ignored them. He had been near his wife during her birth and even then refused to touch them. They were lumps of flesh and blood that had kept him from actively loving his wife daily. They had been parasites in her body causing her to complain about her feet, crave muggle food, and even weep in his arms over the state of dishes. They were horrid little things, and yet even as his tiny boy turned a sloppy drooling giggle up to him he felt his rage die.

He hear his wife's hopeful tired voice follow his declaration, "Ah what of my girl…?" A small pang of guilt licked at his heart as he stepped away from the crib. Striding across the room and seating himself at the edge of the massive bed he looked at his wife's unruly hair. It was uncombed and knotted and her pale face akin to a corpse. She had been crying again, he'd have to get a healer come in and check on her. She was far too depressed for a woman turned mother. She was suppose to be filled with joy at having created life. Looking down at the unmoving lump of sheets in her arms he grinned smugly. Unlike his son his daughter was quiet and motionless. He could see her tiny cheeks peeking out from under the cheeks as she lay like a dead rat against her mother's chest sleeping.

"She is no Prince… not even a Princess. She looks like a naked rat taking refugee on your body for warmth. "

"Gideon!" His wife hissed shifting forward her hands instantly moving to hold her daughter comfortably. He raised a brow at his wife's tone. She had never spoken up to him before. She had talked with him and shared arguments with him in a casual voice. She had even let him rape her mind with his Legilimency. Her rebellion aggravated him, twitched at his sense of pride to raise his voice and dominate her, but his love for her stilled him. He stared at her for a moment with cold eyes waiting for her to back down as she often did. She didn't.

Sourly he looked away, "I don't like what they do to you. You're been in sufferable." He heard her squeak. "Oh don't worry I won't kill them in their sleep I promise you." He smiled at her standing up. He frowned just a bit seeing his wife glaring at him. "Oh fine, I won't try to kill them at all. Do I need to swear and unbreakable vow for you to believe me?" Her rage was still there but she shook her head looking down at the sheets. Striding out of the room he paused at the door frame.

He turned to look back at his wife being swallowed in their massive bed, was this the beginning of their marital problems? These blasted children. He did not want to think about it just yet. His eyes slipping to the crib, the boy he could accept freely. Their girl would have to prove herself. "Give me time…" He muttered in filthy show of weakness for his wife. Curling his lips in disgust at himself he clutched his robes and darted from the room brooding.


	6. Chapter 6 : Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

AN: Just to let you know this story has no linear flow of time. As originally intended the story will jump back and forth in the time line leaving you to piece together the story being told. Kind of like a Quentin Tarantino movie. Enjoy!

Extra note: Keep in mind, Hannah is a much loved character in the story. More will be revealed later on the bi-polarness of people's affections towards her.

{}{}{}{}

Harry Potter - Longbottom Manor

{}{}{}{}

Harry sat at Neville's dinner table with a quiet grin on his face. It was one of the nights that he had schedule with the Marauders. Ron and Hermione were to arrive at the manor in an hour or so. One could never to be sure Hermione with all her Ministry duties and extra research on the side. Ron did tend to work overtime the overwhelming urge to drive Dark Arts to extinction in his mind. If the bloody Head of the Auror could take a break, the Weasleys could too.

Harry had a free night anyway. Charlie had promised to take care of James since neither he nor Ginny could today. She was off on another party promoting whatever it was that was on her list this month wherever it was the party was being held. Charlie was such a good babysitting for their children, too bad he loved dragons more than children. He would have made a wonderful father, which brought him to another thought.

"I still insist that you need to take some time away from hunting the remaining Death Eaters Neville." Harry said as he plucked a tentacle tart from the bowl before them. His friend glanced up from some parchments, no doubt work related, with a frown.

"Why do you always say that?"

"You need to stop and look around. You've already lost one eye Nev, if you don't take the world in now before a Dark Wizard takes your other one you won't see the good things in life. For instance if I hadn't taken on this outlook," not that he would ever admit he was forced to, "I would have never met Mister and Misses Prince." Neville rolled his eyes.

"What did your beloved Misses Prince say this time?" Neville snickered thinking it best to humor Harry, the conversations when better when he wasn't grimacing.

"Well actually Miss Prince has fallen pregnant again. It's a boy this time. They have already determined they are going to name him Alexander." Harry said wistfully not even considering what affect the name would have on Neville. The seasoned Auror tensed up though he tried to pass off by reaching for a tart himself.

"Glad to hear she's finally popping out a boy for Lord Prince. Bet the man was blue in the face at having to have more than one child to keep the family name going." Harry frowned. Perhaps mentioning a woman with child wasn't the best idea. Neville was going to be the last Longbottom. He had married Hannah and later found her barren. His Gran had had a field day with that.

"Actually the Prince family is very big. After the Snapes died out that pure-blood prat let the disowned Prince back into the picture. He would rather admit he was wrong then see his line die out. Naturally he had to put up with the eccentric Blood-Traitor habits of Eileen Snape's Uncle." Hannah interrupted him for a moment putting a proper plate of food in front of him. "Phillip Alexander Prince had twin boys, Charles and Henry Prince and a daughter Isabella Prince. Henry's son Gideon is the first prince in several generations not named after royalty. That makes Gideon something close to Snape's first cousin once removed.

"The Prince family is actually very nice you know." Neville nodded as Hannah took her place by his sit at the table. "Right, I've told you all that before sorry. Misses Prince said that if she has another boy she will name him Charles."

Neville nodded trying not to insult Harry by keeping his mouth full so he couldn't talk. "How odd, a pureblood's wife willing continue baring children after the heir is born."

Harry shook his head. "The Malfoy family is not a good example of proper purebloods. You know that. Narcissa was originally from the Black family you know that. There were the three black sisters from and Sirius had Regulus on his side of the family. Your family is so small for obvious reasons and Ron's family takes it to new heights. Misses Prince is just doing what she wants to do. Have a big family, like I do. She has also heard of Hermione's research and is doing her part to expand the gene pool for future generations."

Hannah snickered unable to help herself. "Harry, if I didn't know how devoted you were to Ginny I would think you loved Misses Prince as much as you praise her."

Harry glared in anger at Hannah. She was such an airhead sometimes, but he wasn't about to call out Neville on the woman he had decided to spend his life with. After all it took a strong pureblood to realize he was the end of the line and accept it. It also took an equally strong woman to stand by his side as the ravages of war took away his physical attractiveness. He really wanted to verbally dress Hannah down but she was saved by Hermione and Ron slipping into the room. It was discussion for another time, as it always was.


	7. Chapter 7 : Ginny

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

AN: Just to let you know this story has no linear flow of time. As originally intended the story will jump back and forth in the time line leaving you to piece together the story being told. Kind of like a Quentin Tarantino movie. Enjoy!

{}{}{}{}

Ginny Potter – Holyhead Harpies Match

{}{}{}{}

Ginny whizzed about on her broom. She was a star, a shoot star, hell she was a blazing fucking sun when she was in the zone. She was like a goddess made physical for all to enjoy. A vengeful goddess seeking domination over her enemies and those who tried to score on her team's goal. The quaffle was hers and only those on her team were deemed fit to even look at it. She twirled about in the air dodging someone irrelevant to her. She leaned forward diving down like a rocket aimed to the ground as the bludger tried to take off her head. She was what Harry could not be in this game. The paragon, the person little kids wanted to be when they grew up. She was a Quidditch Star.

"Ginny Weasley scores another ten points for the Harpies." The announcer said as she tossed the ball doing her best to score the goal and knock the Keeper out at the same time. This was her game, her life, her reason d'etre!

It was like sex; fluid, electrifying, intensive, and just down right hot. The quaffle went back into play and Ginny went even deeper into her rush. The round ball was tossed into her teammates outstretched arms as she shot up towards the sun trying to avoid a particularly prone bludger. It was wonderful to her. The wind whipping back her hair, she was unstoppable.

So much so when her heart suddenly began to beat wildly she was taken by surprise. It wasn't the adrenaline rush of game this much she knew as her control on her broom waned. Her flight slowed and the bludger crashed into her back. Her broom lashed up as her hands slipped off the handle her heart making it impossible for her to keep a grip. The wood smacked her in the face for a moment as she slipped away from her safety in the air. She felt weightless her goddess rush gone from her. Empty and light as a feather but still very much dying. Her arms suddenly spurred into action reached to her uniform clutching at her heart as she screamed.

It hurt so much. The pain was sucking away the thrill that she always got when she free fell. She saw the bludger whiz off to find a new target as her broom stubbornly hovered in the air for a moment before it too fell. Her eyes were darting left and right as though she could find something to hang onto in the sky all the while her broom stubbornly stayed out of reach.

'Slow your fall, spread out! Grab your broom!' Her mind screamed but even louder still was heart screaming that she was dying. Her broom could not save her if her arms refused to reach for it. Keeping her heart from beating right out of her chest was more important. Tears gathered in her eyes not that anyone would be able to see them through her goggles. Letting out another scream she twisted in the air trying to somehow ease her pain.

The motion caused her to spiral her hair whipping about and blinding her. 'Someone save me!' Her mind screamed though she was positive it was illegal to cast mind reading charms at games. In her wild spiral and relentless pain she saw bits and pieces of the green grass below grow bigger. Letting out another pained scream a sob mixing in against her will she felt a spell suddenly grab hold of her. It was almost as painful the ache in her. Her plummet was stopped as though she had run into a pile of feather pillows but her whole body jarred with the effort. She felt as though her brain turned to mush against her skull and her stomach and slipped out her belly button. Rolling from her spiral she slipped out of the spell and into the ground. Her momentum had been stilled enough that her crash into the ground did not kill her. Failing her arms she screamed a sensible word for once, "Medwitch!" She could feel the pain slipping away from she needed to make sure she was okay. Her heart was her life force, she couldn't play if it had been damaged. She needed to know why it had suddenly started to hurt.

She saw a white clad witch stumble to her side wand out muttered charm after charm. Nearly sluglike from her pain she tilled her head towards the referee spinning wild circles on his broom shouting his face purple. "Who cast that! That was surely an Aresto Momentum, it's illegal!"

"It saved her life!" She could hear her captain shrieking back at the ref.

They would never catch him. She smirked feeling the cool metal of her ring. He had mastered non-verbal spells, he had saved her. Though she had to admit knowing that everything was okay now, mostly, she was now worried for her dearest Harry. What kind of trouble had he gotten himself into.

"Husbands..." She grumbled to the mediwitch, "can't live with them. Surely would die without them." She slurred feeling her body shutting down from the stress. The mediwitch laughed at her concern in her eyes but not the fatal worry in her eyes. Giving in to the crash Ginny closed her eyes and let sleep overtake her.


	8. Chapter 8 : Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

AN: Just to let you know this story has no linear flow of time. As originally intended the story will jump back and forth in the time line leaving you to piece together the story being told. Kind of like a Quentin Tarantino movie. Enjoy!

{}{}{}{}

Harry Potter Unknown Location, Midnight, Raid on Suspected Dark Wizard.

{}{}{}{}

Harry shouted orders commanding his team. He knew what he was saying, but it was almost automatic. The adrenaline was already pumping. It had been when they had apparated in on the suspected dark wizards lawn and kicked down the door. His sources had been right as they saw a circle of dark robed figures break from their meeting in the study. Usually that's how it went. Then came the game of cat and mouse. Wands at the ready as they ran all over all the place trying to get them before they could get away. Perhaps they needed to rethink the anti-apparating wards they set off when they popped in. If they could just say, throw a stupefy grid over the house and not become victims to it their job would be easier. But Harry didn't like easy. Not unless it came with that deep husky voice in his ears taking away his curse of choice. Shaking his head he dived a hex thrown in his direction from the moron running up the stairs like he was an athlete.

He gave a shout, "This ones mine, goin' up!" Good thing he had said something that made sense. He's team mates swore one time he had shouted, Merlin's shorts and Bob's your uncle in the same sentence some how related to a damnable duck. They had all been high from the fight. No one could ever confirm hearing or saying anything when these things happened.

He leered like a cat ready to pounce as he took the steps two at a time chasing the heavy set wizard as the man squeaked and ran down the hall. Not that that mattered, it wasn't like Harry needed to see the smelly bastard to find him. They had been fine dinning, that he could tell as the scent of fine pheasant was left behind downstairs. What was it about dark wizards that usually led to them having money. Was it just that the rich got bored of being upstanding citizens and decided to dabble in the dark arts for fun? Merlin knew why the poor stole and robbed, but the rich? Didn't the muggles have problems with the rich and tax evasion?

Recklessly he jumped onto the landing and stumbled into a table. A fine vase crashed to the floor so unbalanced by his action. He smirked feeling a bit mischievous as he 'accidentally' crashed into things as he looked for the room the poor fool had thought to hide in. All he had to do was find the room that reeked the most of wine. He was almost positive, as thick as the scent was, the surprise of their arrival and had caused the man to drop his wine on his robe.

For good measure he 'accidentally' knocked a rather priceless looking muggle painting off the wall. It 'accidentally' ripped on his rather well placed foot. His conscience told him that was enough accidental work and it was time to kick down the door he was standing in front of and put the man in Azkaban.

With a happy laugh he kicked down the door wand raised ready to cast anything to get the wizard in custody. He was started by the sudden feeling of weightlessness. He couldn't breath, his wand falling out of his hand as he no longer was able to put forth the effort to hold it. Stumbling back he crashed into the wall trying to gasp for breath. He could scarcely feel the pain of his back. Just a small touch of the feeling, but it was too far away. He had felt like this once before. When he was dying.

What had this wizard cast on him to leave him like this? With extreme concentration he was able to draw one painful breath, his whole body heaved with the effort. The feeling passed, but he was unarmed and exhausted from whatever the wizard had done. The simpering man was in the doorway now waving his wand again. Wordless the spell took hold of Harry again. He howled thankful the gut reaction put air in his lungs. He couldn't connect to the pain this time, but he could sense that his body was feeling. Like thousands of tiny morphine coated hooks had sunk into his skin attempting to rip him to pieces.

This would hurt in the morning if he lived through it. He could hear his heartbeat rushing the blood through his body. Glaring at the wizard who was now confident with concentration he withered against the wall trying to fight whatever it was attempting to end him. The spell slipped again, but he didn't have enough time to react before the wizard set it on him again. He was getting weak. Was he to be defeated by such an easy spell? Whatever it was clearly wasn't dark magic. He was going to die. The adrenaline in his system took a different course at that thought.

Ginny, his children, his friends- his dear bond mates. They would all suffer. Suffer a great deal if he died down. He was meant to die in his sleep an old man. He could not fail them, this weight he bared willingly. Fighting against the spell that was leaving him pressed to the wall in agony he roared stepping forward. The effort of using his legs in their pain broke his concentration to fight the spell. He felt his left leg merely stop being. He crashed into the surprised man.

Together they fell to the ground. The loss of the controll over the spell left Harry only tired and in pain from one leg. That kind of pain he could deal with. Using a skill he rarely let on he had he knocked his head forward. The wizard let out a strangle cry as the headbutt forced his head back. With the combined effects of two hits to his head from Harry and the floor, the wizard went silent.

"Sir!" One of his teammates shouted.

He looked up with a grin, "What took you so long." Inwardly he was thankful the teammate who had found him was some what skilled in the healing arts. He couldn't bring his leg back, but he could keep him stable enough. One of the waiting medi-witches would be brought in to remake him a leg.

"By Merlin's beard sir! You're leg it's gone!" He cried out.

He rolled off the unconscious wizard and looked down at his missing leg. "Oh really? I hadn't noticed." He winked at his teammate looking at the pool of blood starting to form. The younger Auror dropped to the floor strings of spells coming out of his mouth to keep Harry safe.

"Sir, it looks like it was just vanished away! What did he cast?" Harry looked at those worried blue eyes and sighed. He would have lots of explaining to do later to his wife.

"Cutting curse." He lied looking at his teammate. Neither of them brought it. He nodded once, the universal sign in his team that it was not to be spoken about again. This was their secret now and that was what bound them together as a family and a team. It was why they were so successful as a group.

"Understood." Looking back the way he had come he frowned, he had not done enough accidental damage to the rich bastard's place for the pain he had put him through. He would be sure to fall and trip all over the most gaudy looking things on the way back down. With a missing leg he would not be accused of vandalism. Of that he was certain.


End file.
